Universe Six: Cataclysm
by SpaceRyder69
Summary: The young saiyan warrior Cabba is dispatched to clean up the mistakes of his people on a far away world, where both he and his allies will find the fight of their lives in the form of a saiyan exiled at birth. The Proud Saiyan will need new powers to overcome this challenge, and to break through his limits and go even further beyond! / One Off (probably) info in Author's Note


**Hey, thanks for stopping by. This is just gonna be a one off based on an idea I had floating around. Think of it like Universe 6's equivalent to Super Broly, toned down a little and with a few twists! Either way, its gonna be ridiculous, just something to get out my urge for big huge explosive fights that I can't do in other stories so... Condensed into one massive 14000 word chapter, sorry about that...  
**

** I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**Act One**

**Ascension**

**. . .**

**Part One**

**Ancient History**

**. . .**

"Greetings Cabba, the King will be with you in a moment." Said the guard, the tall armored man nodding his head and giving a bow of respect before heading further into the palace.

The young saiyan warrior nodded in kind, "I'll wait here."

Today had been unusual so far, to say the least. Cabba's first day off of training with Kale and Caulifla since the Tournament of Power and he was being called to an audience with the King himself? They hadn't spoken since the restoration of their Universe, following the order to train and achieve new power in case Zeno decided such a thing should happen again. It sounded urgent, and had the young warrior fearing the worst.

"Ah, its good to see you Cabba," Came the voice of King Sadala himself as he entered through the far door. A tall, proud man, broad shouldered and wearing a caped set of full armor. He had a thick beard and long pointy hair. "Though I wish it were under better circumstances, come." He ordered, waving for him to follow before making way to another door.

"It's always a pleasure your majesty," Cabba replied, following close behind as they entered a smaller side room. This one equipped with a holo-projection table, showing a map of their galaxy in Universe 6. "Has something happened? You sound worried..."

Before answering, he looked to his guards. "Leave us, we must speak privately." The men near the doors nodded, stepping out obediently and closing the door behind them. Before the King turned his attention back to the young warrior. "I called you here for a matter that has been brought to my attention regarding our history."

Cabba quirked an eyebrow, stepping up to the table as King Sadala took his place at the other side. "What do you mean?"

"I have recently been presented with information on an incident that occurred while my predecessor was still in power." He explained, placing both hands on the table and lowering his head. "It must have been just years before I took the throne, while you were still a boy no doubt..." He shook his head, "Years ago, a saiyan child was born with an abnormally high power level," The King went on, raising his head to look Cabba in the eyes. "Not just a prodigy, but a freak of nature... The child's strength was terrifying, at just a few weeks old it had a higher power level than anyone else on the planet."

Cabba's eyes widened, "That's... Incredible, but what happened? I've never heard of a saiyan like that before."

"The child wasn't just powerful," The King continued, "It was violent, and born with a deformity that hasn't been seen in our people in thousands of years... We attempted to train the child, as the years went on but..."

Cabba was starting to get a bad feeling about this, "But what, Sire?"

"It seemed, that being around those with higher power levels only fanned the flames of the child's aggression," King Sadala explained, "It was becoming a threat not only to itself, but the planet... So my predecessor sent the child away, to a far away world that was both peaceful and filled with beings of a lower power level."

"But why?" Cabba asked, confused, "I understand wanting to get the saiyan off of the planet, but why send them to a world like that?"

"My father believed a stable, peaceful environment around lower beings would temper the child, teach it social skills and how to control the aggression but..." The King shook his head, "The planet was devastated, years ago... Reduced to a barren wasteland, devoid of life."

"No..." Cabba looked on in horror, as King Sadala brought up an image of the world. "An entire planet... Wiped out by one saiyan?" Massive craters, destruction unlike anything he'd ever seen. No life could survive on the world this saiyan had left behind...

"Yes, it is with great shame I admit that my family, my father, brought about the genocide of an entire people." The King explained, voice grim and filled with a regret. "However, it seems... Through the actions of the Gods, we have been given a second chance."

"The Gods?" Cabba blinked, "What do you mean? Has Lord Champa done something?"

"No, it was Lord Beerus that gave us this chance," He stated, bringing up another image. This one of a bright, green, flourishing world. "You remember the tournament you participated in? Between our universe and the seventh? When Lord Beerus won, he used the Super Dragon Balls to revive our universes Earth..."

The realization hit Cabba like a slap in the face, "And... Our Earth is where the saiyan was sent!"

"Since the planets revival we have tentatively monitored it for signs of our exhile... And we have detected an abnormally high power level on the planet," King Sadala continued, nodding. "It must be the them... I want you to find this saiyan, and eliminate them."

"What!?" The young man stepped back in shock. "Y-You want me to just fly over and kill a fellow saiyan!?"

"You are one of our strongest warriors," The king pressed, "And you are loyal, I know I can trust you with this mission... It may seem wrong, but this saiyan is not right, if left alive it could cause the deaths of millions, it might even destroy the Earth all over again!" King Sadala shook his head, "And, if Lord Champa found out that it was a saiyan, that destroyed the world he favored so much for it's delicacies..."

Cabba swallowed nervously, "He might take out his wrath on us..."

"I know it is hard, there may be no right answer here just the lesser of two evils." He released a heavy sigh, making his way around the table. "But I am begging you, save Earth from destruction, and remove this stain upon my family name."

Cabba had never seen the king act like this before, so desperate. The idea that his father caused the death of so many innocent lives must have truly shaken him. The young saiyan knew this wasn't right, but could not deny the King he respected so much. "Alright, I'll do it... Do I have to go alone?"

To which he nodded, "That would be for the best, if Caulifla found out about this saiyan... Well, I'd imagine she'd view the monster as another training partner."

"You're probably right," Cabba released his own sigh, "I'll depart immediately, do your best to keep them from following me."

"I will do all I can, good luck my friend."

**. . .**

After a ship was prepped, loaded with supplies and fueled up, Cabba was off. The advanced Sadalan craft made a B line for Earth, crossing the Universe in mere hours. One of their finer ships, state of the art. Cabba understood why, the more this new responsibility weighed on his shoulders the more he understood just what was at stake here. billions could die, and maybe even the saiyans themselves if Champa lost his precious Earth.

But even so, it had been almost a year since the Earth was revived. If this saiyan was really there the entire time, why hadn't they destroyed the world again?

Maybe these were questions he'd have a chance to ask, Cabba couldn't be sure. But suppressing his energy seemed like a good idea, given the information he had. He couldn't even be sure if this saiyan was anything more than a wild animal...

The scanners picked up life forms all over the planet, billions of humans. All with low power levels, none higher than five hundred, only a handful even coming close to that number. However, an abnormally high power level was being picked up, near the planets north pole. This one ranging far higher, the numbers on the scanner continued rising, coming to a stop somewhere around ten thousand.

A dangerous power, stronger than most saiyan warriors on Sadala, but it was hardly the kind of power the King described. Maybe the time on this world had weakened them, or maybe they were dying. Maybe he wouldn't have to do anything, or maybe they were fine and he'd still have to go down and murder someone he'd never met. Kinda like what Hit does.

"I've got a job to do..." Cabba reminded himself and pushed aside his doubts, breaking atmosphere over the frozen tundra. Breaching a thick layer of clouds to lay his eyes on the jagged icy landscape. There was hardly any snow here, just jagged rocks and flat ice sheets reflecting the clouds above back at them. On a sunny day, this place might actually look nice, but as it was now this place was a no mans land.

The only signs of animal life around here were far beneath the ice, fish swimming in the frigid waters. How could anyone survive in a place like this?

Finding a safe spot just a short distance from the target, he touched down. After adding a thick coat over his armor, Cabba stepped out of the ship and into the world of ice around him. Wincing as the chill winds stung at any exposed skin, before he began following the scanners signal towards the saiyan. It wasn't long before he came across a large cave mouth, a faint warmth emanated from inside.

Swallowing nervously, he took the first step. Despite knowing the difference in the power of himself and this saiyan, his instincts were telling him to leave this place.

Putting his fears aside, he continued deeper into the cave. Following a wide tunnel, that soon began to open into a larger chamber. Inside, Cabba found a small fire burning, a number of logs nearby and a heavy bedroll. Along with various scraps of food, some appearing to be from preserved foods and others looked like the remains of cooked animals.

Had the saiyan come here from a human city?

"Should not be here."

Cabba yelped, stumbling forward and turning around to face the voice. Nearly making the mistake of raising his power, before remembering why he was here. But even so, his eyes widened with shock at the figure before him, garbed in heavy winter gear and standing at least seven feet tall. A thick mane of hair rolled down its back, but the face was protected by a heavy mask meant to block the effects of the cold and shield the wearer's eyes.

"Very dangerous, too cold."

Cabba saw no signs of aggression, and cautiously lowered his guard. "I could say the same to you..."

The tall figure walked past him towards the fire, dropping a satchel that spilled large fish out onto the ice. "Cannot leave, must find what went missing..." Reaching up, the figure pulled off their mask.

"Huh?" Cabba blinked in surprise, as the face a young woman was revealed. She had darker skin, silver eyes and a small scar on one cheek. And it was only now that he noticed a long, bushy brown tail sticking out behind her. Her face was almost... Lacking, in expression, as she stared at the fish she'd caught. "Uh... Well, that's a strange coincidence, I came here looking for something too..."

"You won't find it." She answered, skewering one of the fish on a small rod, before planting that rod in the ground so the fish was hanging over the fire. "Nothing but ice, and rock."

_"The way she speaks... It's almost like there is something wrong with her." _He noted, carefully approaching the fire, he took a seat on the side across from her. _"I know my mission is to kill her but..." _His curiosity had been piqued, "Then why are you still searching?"

"Must find it... Need to find the answer." Her words were unhelpful, but it sounded like she wasn't looking for a physical object. "Human should leave, cold is dangerous for you..."

Well, at least she couldn't tell that he was a saiyan as well. "I think the cold will kill you just as easily as it could kill me." He pointed out.

"No, you are tiny and weak," She shook her head slowly, "I am strong, the strongest..."

"Right..." Cabba didn't argue with her, but had other questions. "So, do you even know what you're looking for? What is the 'answer', you mentioned?"

She paused briefly, eyes flicking up briefly from the fire to his own. "Don't know." Before going right back to watching her fish cook.

Cabba was starting to feel like they were talking in circles, "Then why are you still looking? Maybe what you lost isn't even here."

But she shook her head, "Remember coming here... Here is where I found him, here is where I killed him... The last thing I remember." Okay, that was concerning. "And then, there is nothing... Until I woke up."

But he was starting to understand, "You're looking for your memories, and know that you lost them here..."

Her response was a slow nod, "Cannot go back, have to know what I did..."

"..." Cabba began to weigh his options. Knowing that putting a hole in her chest right now would be an easy enough way to dispose of her but... She seemed so innocent, lost and confused. Killing someone like her, with a sneak attack? What would Master say about that? It would be a disgrace. But maybe, "What if I helped you look?"

Her eyes darted to him suddenly, a searching stare into his own eyes that nearly made the young warrior flinch. "..." She remained silent for a moment, before finally looking away. "You don't remember either... Or you would not make offer..."

What was that supposed to mean? "Come on," He pressed, putting on a small smile, "You've got a better chance with help right? My name is Cabba, by the way."

She seemed to relent, but he could tell there was something else she wasn't telling him. "Okay... They called me, Sen."

* * *

**. . .**

**Part Two**

**Awakening**

**. . .**

"What do you mean he's gone!?"

"Cabba was deployed on an important mission from the King himself," The guard defended, stepping back. Doing his best not to form any kind of eye contact, lest his gaze betray something about the secretive plan. "He'll be back by tomorrow, if all goes well."

"What kind of stupid mission is more important than our training?" Caulifla demanded, narrowing her eyes. "What's the point of having an entire army if you're always gonna send one guy to deal with crap."

"It was our day off of training though," Kale pointed out, standing beside her. "Let's just wait until tomorrow..."

"But I'm SO booooored!" The firebrand threw her arms up in annoyance, shaking her head. "It's been weeks since the Tournament of Power and we still can't go super saiyan 3!" Before she sighed heavily, "Oh well, wanna fuse into Kelfa and screw around for a little while?" She asked, smirking.

Kale stepped back, "Wh-What? But the Supreme Kai said to only use the Potara for emergencies..."

"You're no fun," She rolled her eyes in response, "Oh, by the way, what kinda mission did they send Cabba on anyways?" She asked, turning attention back to the guard.

He tensed up visibly, "I-I am not allowed to disclose that information to you two..."

Making Caulifla quirk an eyebrow, "To us two, huh? And why is that?"

"Ngh! N-No what I meant was-" Realizing his slip up, he stammered for an answer, "I-I can't tell anyone about it! L-Like at all!"

"LIAR!" Caulifla shouted, her power exploding as she went super saiyan, knocking the guard onto his ass from the sheer force. "Now tell me what's going on and maybe I won't beat it out of you!"

"Aagh! P-Please don't!" He pleaded, "I don't know why, but Cabba was sent to the revived Earth! That's all I know I swear!"

"The revived Earth?" Kale repeated, tilting her head confused. "Why would King Sadala send him there?"

Caulifla powered down, flashing a toothy grin as she looked back at her partner. "I don't know, let's steal a ship and go find out?!"

**. . .**

It was late afternoon now, nearly evening. After finishing the fish off, Cabba and Sen continued searching the ice sheets for whatever it was she was trying to find. A location, a body maybe, anything to remember what happened. Though, Cabba wasn't putting too much effort into looking, just observing the behaviors of the saiyan. The way she wandered around, so aimless, she clearly didn't have any more of an idea what she was looking for than Cabba did. And as a result, they'd been wandering the ice sheets and mountains for hours.

And for the entirety of their exploration, she was silent. "You aren't very social, I take it?" He noted offhandedly, finally at wits end with the silence. He needed something to break the sound of wind in his ears.

"Don't know."

"Of course you don't..." He sighed lightly, "So, you aren't human?" Considering she referred to him as one before, it was safe to assume she knew that she _wasn't_ one.

"It's what he told me, I remember falling..." She replied, her voice slightly muffled by her mask. "From the stars..."

_"So she doesn't know what she is," _He noted mentally, _"But is that because she really never knew or did she just forget because of whatever happened here?"_ He wanted to understand her, to know if she was really a threat that he would have to kill. "And you're strong?"

"The strongest."

Maybe on this world, but that wasn't saying much. "How do you know that?"

"I remember... When I was younger, destroyed many large machines," She explained, voice never leaving that calm, monotonous voice. "People told me I was a hero... Then he came, hurt people... I hurt him back, made him run."

Cabba quirked an eyebrow, "Who was _he_?"

"Demon, created monsters, had to killed them all." Sen paused briefly, staring off into the distance, "Chased him out here... Before everything disappeared."

Being the most powerful being on a planet must have had perks, and destroying monsters and making the populace love you wouldn't be hard for someone with her level of strength. "Do you even know if he is still ali- Hey!" He yelped as she suddenly took off into the sky, blasting off toward some nearby mountain top. "Dammit, wait up!" He shouted, knowing he didn't have much choice.

Okay, he did have a choice, it was either fly after her or climb a mountain and that didn't sound very fun.

Throwing subtly away, he took off into the sky chasing her until she touched down near the peak of the mountain. The space they landed on was flattened out a bit, a plateau leading up to a large cave entrance. "I... Remember this place." She said, not seeming to notice Cabba's flair in power at all.

The young saiyan watched as she began walking towards the cavern entrance, cautiously following behind. But while Sen walked in without a second of hesitation, Cabba paused near the entrance. "Huh?" He turned around, feeling a... Familiar presence, maybe. If only for a second, but just as soon as it appeared it vanished. He didn't even have enough time to tell who or what it was. "I guess it was nothing..." Before his eyes drifted up to the clear skies above. The sun was setting on the horizon, stars were appearing in the sky. And a large white moon was making it's ascent into the heavens, trading places with the sun.

Taking in the beauty, Cabba had to wonder. _"Is this what Vegeta's Earth looks like?" _If so, he could see why it was worth reviving... And protecting.

Something about the sight, it moved him. And made the decision he'd been struggling with up until now an easy one. Throwing caution to the wind, he turned heel and chased after Sen following the path she'd taken deep into the mountain. The tunnel never branched off, leading upward as he followed her footsteps and the energy she emitted. It wasn't more than a few moments, that he came upon a massive chamber hidden within the mountain.

Sen stood in the center, holding a ball of ki she'd formed to illuminate the room. The light was brightened by the various, highly reflective sheets of ice along the floor and walls. It was almost like a room full of mirrors, and it certainly didn't look natural.

"I remember." She said, having heard him approaching, but her eyes never left an object at the far side of the room. "This is where it ended..."

Cabba walked up beside her, coming to a stop and following her gaze. "What the..." His eyes widening, as he saw the half frozen, well preserved body laying against the far wall. A large hole was blown through the torso, but much of it was still recognizable. The green skin, the antenna, there was no doubt about it. _"That's a namekian! Is this the demon she mentioned before?" _He wondered, looking back at Sen. "So, this is... What you were looking for? The body of the uh... Demon?"

"I remember... Chased him here, killed him here..." She replied, slowly shaking her head. "Did something to me... But still can't remember."

Maybe it was best if she didn't. Besides, Cabba had more important matters to discuss with her, "Sen, what if I told you I know what you are and where you came from?"

"Fell from stars."

Cabba rolled his eyes, "No, I mean... Look, I'm not human either, I'm from another planet." He explained quickly, finally drawing her gaze to him. "I'm a saiyan, and so are you! I was sent here to find you." He couldn't read her expression through the mask, but not actually being able to tell what she was thinking made the look even more unnerving.

"I guess I arrived right on time." Both Cabba and Sen looked back towards the chambers entrance, the former's eyes widening at the sight of the tall dark armored individual. "Your King had a feeling you might need back up, or that you might not be able to go through with it... So he hired me."

Cabba started to sweat, "Hit wait! We don't need to do this, she isn't a threat!" He assured, taking a step forward. "Let me handle this!"

However, Sen could sense the immense power the assassin wielded, as he was making no attempt to hide it now. "Stay back," She ordered Cabba, stepping forward and pushing him back behind her. "This one is strong..." Her tone shifted, growing sharper. Just like the King had said, sensing Hit's incredible power, she was becoming more aggressive.

The young saiyan was about to respond, when he felt a massive spike in energy from Sen. A gust of wind picking up through the chamber, _"Has she been suppressing her power this whole time!?" _He realized, eyes widening. "Wait! Don't try to fight him!"

Hit raised one hand, aiming to fist at Sen. "I'm sorry Cabba, but I've got a job to do."

"DON'T!"

It was too late, in the blink of an eye he unleashed his unseen power. A forceful strike releasing from his fist and passing through the air between them faster than either Sen or Cabba could stop. It struck her in the chest, hitting her heart and causing the Saiyan to gasp out in pain the moment time resumed. She stumbled back, clutching her chest and choking for air. "C-Can't... Breath..." The words were choked out, before she fell backwards.

"Sen!" Cabba cried out, watching as she hit the ground. Her mask tumbled off, and she laid on the frigid floor, staring up at the ceiling with empty eyes. Her ball of light dispersed as well, fading into nothing. Though, they weren't left in darkness, as moonlight shined in through a large opening in the ceiling. He knelt down beside her, knowing that it was already too late. "Dammit, Hit..." Light beams of the moons reflecting all around them thanks to the caverns mirror-like surfaces.

The Assassin didn't respond, instead he stuffed both hands into his pockets and turned away. "Go back to Sadala, Cabba."

Cabba rose to his feet, fists clenched tightly. "Hey! We aren't finished here!" He shouted after the assassin, temper getting the better of him. "You think you can just murder someone and walk away!?"

"That is my profession, so yes." He replied, coming to a stop but not turning around. "Are you going to try and stop me?"

"HaAAAGH!" Cabba powered up, the light of his super saiyan aura filling the chamber. "Yeah, I think I might."

"Gnngh!" The noise from Sen made Hit finally turn around, and gave Cabba pause. As both of them looked upon her body, the woman staring up into the sky. Her eyes had gone completely white, and her teeth were clenched together hard.

"Sen you're alive!" Cabba exclaimed in shock.

"Impossible," Hit added, "I stopped her heart."

"AAAAAGH!" She screamed suddenly, an explosion of energy erupting from her body, making the mountain shake around them.

Cabba was pushed back, sliding across the floor towards Hit, "This power is..." Far beyond what the scanners had told him, was _this _the power King Sadala feared!?

Sen began to convulse on the ground, body shaking and sweating as her muscles rapidly swelled. Her screams were getting louder, and her body was starting to change as well! Her clothes were torn apart as she grew. Fur the same color as her tail began to cover her entire body while she grew larger and larger. The saiyan forced herself up, still growing as her head hit the roof of the cavern.

**"HRAAAAAGH!" **A thunderous roar, the entire mountain beginning to crumble around the three of them.

"We need to get out of here." Hit stated, taking flight and racing down the path out, Cabba flew right behind him. "I think it's safe to say this is no ordinary Saiyan!"

"You think!?" Cabba barked, the clearing the tunnel and taking to the sky. The bright light of the full moon shining down upon the landscape giving them more than enough light. The mountaintop finally exploded with a final, earth shaking roar. As the giant ape emerged from within, pounding her chest and howling into the night, her voice carrying for miles. "I've never seen anything like this before!"

But his words drew her eyes to him immediately, a fearsome red eyed glare that made him flinch. Before she opened her jaws wide, and unleashed a massive energy blast. The red wave cutting through the sky between them in seconds. Cabba hesitated, taken completely off guard by the attack. But just before it made impact, everything stopped and he was moved to a safe distance away.

"If you aren't going to fight, you need to leave." Hit ordered, hovering nearby. Cabba realized he'd used time skip to save him.

"And what are you going to do?" Cabba questioned, never taking his eyes off the beast. As she pounded her chest, firing off more random energy beams from her mouth, devastating portions of the landscape.

"Job's not finished yet." Cabba could feel his power beginning to swell, as Hit prepared to fight.

Looking at the destruction she was already causing, her complete change in personality, he knew that the king had been right. Maybe Sen wasn't a bad person, but this wild, uncontrollable power needed to be stopped, or it would roll over the Earth again and destroy everything. "Alright, I'll back you up." He decided, powering up once more.

"Cover me while I find an opening," Hit replied, "A beast that big won't be very fast, we'll use that."

"Right!" Cabba nodded, flying forward toward to the mountain and the saiyan monstrosity. He began to channel energy through his palms, the light he created drew her eyes to him. "HaaAAAAGH! Take THIS!" Before releasing a barrage of energy blasts, bolts of light raining down upon her. They splashed against her body, head and shoulders taking the brunt of it.

She howled in pain, stumbling a bit, using those massive fur covered arms to protect herself. The smoke and flashing lights gave Hit ample opportunity, he flew around behind her and prepped his attack. Taking aim at not only her heart, but the base of her skull, he unleashed his attacks. Sending the strikes through his hidden dimension, assaulting her with unseen force.

**"GRAAAAAAAAGH!" **She suddenly roared out, fury shaking the earth as a sweltering aura surrounded the behemoths body.

"What!?" Hit's eyes widened, as the force of his attacks were turned away by the power she was emanating, as was Cabba's barrage. She turned on him in an instant, her eyes darting to Hit before she lunged crossing the distance far faster than he expected. _"She's fast!" _No, it wasn't just a jump, she was using her ki control to fly!

One might fist struck the purple skinned assassin, sending him crashing through another nearby mountain. "HIT!" Cabba cried out, just as stunned by her sudden show of speed. His cry drew her eyes right back to him though, the beast flew right at the young warrior. "Ngh! Stay back!" He brought both hands together, forming that purple energy wave, "Galick CANNON!" Unleashing the blast, as the monster flew at him from above.

The beam of purple energy splashed against her form, but did nothing to stop her. She closed the distance, bringing both hands together mid flight. **"HRAAAGH!" **Slamming down, she sent Cabba crashing into the ice below. The impact spreading cracks throughout the area, leaving him in a crater that slowly began to fill with ice cold water. The beast now staring down at him, hovering in the air before she opened her maw wide. **"GRAAAAGH!" **Another beam of blood red energy was unleashed, aiming to annihilate the young saiyan.

But Cabba was far from finished, forcing himself up and shaking off the impact. "HaaAAAAAAAAGH!" Bringing his full power to bare, the young saiyan advanced to Super Saiyan level 2. His golden aura spiking even higher, electricity lashing out around him while he aimed both hands at the sky. Unleashing another Galick Cannon, this much larger than before.

Cabba's beam collided with her own, the impact filling the landscape with flashing lights as the very earth began to shake. The ocean waters trapped beneath the ice trembled, water spilling out around him as the ice threatened to shatter and crumble right out from under him. He needed to push back now, or he'd be at risk of losing any footing and getting blasted to pieces anyways!

**"AAGH!" **The beast suddenly roared in pain as something exploded against it's backside. The impact causing her to lose control of her blast, and the moment Cabba had the opening he put everything he had into the attack wave. His own blast hitting her head on, causing a massive explosion in the sky, billowing winds buffeting the young saiyan.

"What was-" Before spotting the figure racing towards him, "Hit! Are you okay?" Noticing that his left arm was limp.

"No time to talk," He answered, "Let's move!"

"R-Right!" The duo flew off to a nearby ridge, lowering their power levels to hide from Sen. By the time the smoke cloud cleared, she had no idea where they'd gone. Screaming with rage, the ape monster continued devastating the landscape. For the moment, there were clear of her path of destruction. "So what's the damage?" He asked, noting Hit's wounded arm.

"It's just dislocated," He assured, using his free hand to start working the shoulder back into place. "Hmm, her raw physical power is far beyond our own... But her control over ki in this form seems limited."

Cabba quirked an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

The assassin groaned in pain, as he finally popped the shoulder back into place. "Gnngh!... I noticed during your struggle, her defenses were lowered." He explained, "Specifically, as soon as she began firing off that beam attack, her protective aura vanished."

"So she can't attack and defend at the same time." Cabba surmised, "We can use that."

"Take a moment to catch your breath," He ordered, stuffing both hands into his pockets. "Still having any second thoughts?"

Cabba shook his head, "No, not anymore, Sen is dangerous and needs to be stopped."

"Good, then let's get to it."

Turning it up to maximum, the two warriors flew off towards their monstrous foe. Their powers increasing to their very limit, as they prepared for what would hopefully be the end of this battle...

* * *

**. . .**

**Part Three**

**Unstoppable Force**

**. . .**

Touching down on the surface, on the northern pole of this backwater planet, Kale and Caulifla stepped from their ship into a world torn asunder. Mountains shattered, ice sheets flooded and broken apart, sections of the earth itself uprooted and moved. The signs of battle were clear, but where were the combatants?

"What happened here?" Kale asked, sticking close to her teacher, both bundled in heavy coats.

"A fight, a big one." She answered, before sighing heavily. "And we missed it, of course..."

"We should find Cabba," Kale reminded, "I could barely sense his energy when we landed, but I think he should be somewhere around here."

"HAAAH!" A nearby mountain of rubble was blown to pieces, sending stones flying. In it's wake, Cabba stood as a super saiyan 2. But almost immediately, he collapsed to his knees, armor scuffed and damaged. He was covered in bruises and scrapes. "I... I wondered when you'd show up..."

"Cabba!" The duo exclaimed, rushing over to offer him support. Caulifla helping him to his feet, walking him towards their ship.

"What happened? What's that huge power I sense?" Kale asked worriedly, looking towards the horizon. It was nearly dawn, darkness fading in the distance, the moon could still be seen in the sky above where the power was coming from it seemed.

"N... No time for the full story," He panted out, "Short version, I was sent to kill an insane saiyan that might wipe out this entire planet." Every step up the ramp hurt his legs, "But she's... A real monster." Shaking his head as they made it inside. The warmth of the ships interior already made his wounds hurt less.

"She doesn't feel that strong." Caulifla commented, getting him into a seat. "I mean, that energy is big, but not like... I don't know, Goku big?"

"Her energy fluctuates wildly," Cabba explained, leaning back in the seat trying to relax. "She never seems to run out of stamina, and her physical strength is far beyond anything I've ever faced... Our attacks were almost completely ineffective, and any damage we did do was hardly worth the energy it cost."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Kale questioned, "Is someone else here too?"

"Hit... Hit showed up, in case I couldn't do it..." He admitted, closing his eyes. "He went ahead, to chase after her..."

"And just where is this crazy lady going?" Caulifla asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Not sure... When dawn approached, she started running towards the horizon," Cabba replied, shaking his head. "Like she was... Chasing the moon."

Caulifla quirked an eyebrow, looking to her partner before shrugging. "Alright, sounds like we gotta go kick some ass, let's go Kale!"

"R-Right!"

"W-Wait," Cabba opened his eyes again, "Be... Be careful, I have a feeling... We haven't even begun to see the limits of her power..."

But the firebrand saiyan just smirked, "Perfect, this'll be a good measuring stick for how far we've come!"

As she made her way to the door, Kale briefly looked back to him. "Just stay here and rest okay, we'll handle it!" She assured with a smile, before following her friend out of the ship.

He could hear them taking off, chasing after that immense power, while Cabba was left sitting there. Trying to recover what little strength he could manage, having used just about everything he had to fight that monster. It wasn't very surprising to him that Hit would continue fighting without his aid, the assassin was much stronger than him after all. But even so, this entire mess felt like his fault.

If he'd just pulled the trigger from the beginning, killed her on sight-

_"But that is not who you are." _

His eyes bolted open, not even realizing they'd closed. Cabba looked around, searching for any sign of the voice.

_"Warrior from another world, I need your help to save mine."_

The voice wasn't in his ears, but ringing in his mind. "Who... What are you?"

_"I once served the guardian of this world, but they are long gone... Now, I need your help to stop the destruction of this world from happening again."_

So she did do this the first time too, "My allies, they'll stop her... I can't do much in this state anyways..."

_"Sen's power is immense, you do not yet understand the strength of a primal saiyan." _Primal saiyan? What was that supposed to mean? _"She will not stop, she will destroy herself and this world... Unless someone can bring her to her senses." _

"If those three can't... I can't, they're stronger than me, all of them..." As much as he hated to admit it, Kale and Caulifla had an affinity for improvement that he seemed to lack. And Hit had always been far out of his league.

_"You doubt yourself... But your honest heart is the key." _The voice explained, _"You must come to me, and I can provide you with the tool to defeat her... Or at least give you a fighting chance."_

"How is that possible?" He asked, slowly sitting up in the seat. "What could you give me to beat her?"

_"The Ultra Divine Water."_

**. . .**

"Hey uh... Caulifla?" Kale pointed out, looking back the way they'd came.

"Sup?"

"Cabba just stole our ship."

She blinked, looking back in time to see it racing off across the horizon. "That little bastard, where is he running off to now!?" She exclaimed, before shrugging, "Oh well, we stole it first so, fairs fair I guess..."

"Y-Yeah but uh..." Kale shifted nervously, "We have a problem."

"What's that?"

"I-I uh... Don't be mad but-"

"You left the Potara on the ship didn't you?"

"..."

Caulifla released a heavy sigh, "Whatever, I'm sure we'll be fine! Now come on!" Before blasting off ahead, spotting their target. "Man LOOK at that beast!" Despite Kale's screw up, Caulifla was beaming, as she flew through the air at high speed. In the distance, near the edge where ice met earth and the polar north shifted into jagged rock tundra, the silhouette of the great ape continued moving. And it was just like Cabba had said, she was chasing the moon over the horizon, but why?

"She looks scary," Kale replied, "Hard to believe she's a saiyan like us..."

"Let's kick her ass and learn how she does it!" Caulifla suggested, before something else occurred to her, "Wait a second, where's Hit? Cabba said he'd be here right?"

"I don't sense him," Kale answered, eyes scanning the terrain below. "But he's good at suppressing his energy, maybe he's hiding from her to recover some of his strength? You saw how badly beaten Cabba was..."

"Yeah but Hit's way stronger than him," She scoffed in response, "Oh well, lets go say hi!" Before she charged up, igniting into a Super Saiyan and flying towards the ape.

"W-Wait!" Kale tried to stop her, fearing such reckless action after seeing Cabba's injuries.

"Hey you stupid gorilla!" Caulifla cried out, holding up one hand as a glowing ball of raw energy began to form. "You're looking the wrong way!" Before she hurled it, the shining ball coursing through the air before slamming into the Great Apes back, exploding on impact. "Nice, direct hit."

But the beast turned slowly, as the smoke cleared blood red eyes were locked onto the glowing saiyan girl. **"HRAAAAAAAAGH!" **A thunderous roar, the earth shaking the cracking beneath her feet.

The gusts of winds buffeting them even this far away, Kale covered her face and struggled to see through the torrent. "Her power just spiked!" She exclaimed.

"I'll say!" Caulifla still sounded so excited, "No point messing around, lets go Kale! We'll take her together!" Beginning to focus her power, jumping to the next level as she reached Super Saiyan 2. "Maybe this will finally push us to level three!"

Right, no point beating around the bush. And getting Caulifla to stop was nothing short of impossible, so Kale had to play along. She started powering up as well, muscles growing as her hair turned that shade of green and a raging aura surrounded her body. "I'm right behind you!"

Sen opened her massive maw, howling and releasing a beam of raw power at the duo. But Kale and Caulifla flew around the beam with ease, racing towards her at high speed. "COME ON!" Caulifla roared, as they came up from below, Kale right beside her.

The two slammed her jaw from below, forcing it shut while the beam was still firing. Causing a resounding explosion from her mouth, the beast howling in pain as smoke engulfed her head. The duo of saiyan sisters flew above the beast, charging up their power before blasting her down with a barrage of energy bolts. Explosions filling the area below, battering the beast as she tried to get a clear view of them.

"Keep up the pressure!" Caulifla ordered, "We'll wear her do-" Before a massive ape fist cloaked in a fiery aura emerged from the smoke, slamming into her with incredible force as Sen jumped. Crossing the distance in an instant with her flight. The blow sent Caulifla flying, Kale barely had time to react before the beast swung a backhand at her.

Bringing up both hands, Kale blocked the incoming blow as best she could. Her bones felt like they were splintering as the impact rocked her to the core, sending her flying threw through the sky. She tried desperately to keep sight of her friend before crashing into an unforgiving mountainside. But she'd disappeared over the tundra, leaving her alone as the beast focused on her brilliantly glowing form.

The moment Sen touched down, she was running on all fours towards Kale. Taking a running leap to get over her, hands raised high above her head ready to smash her into the mountainside. But Kale didn't back down, she didn't have time to move so her only option was counter attack! "Come on..." She grit her teeth, bringing both hands together, condensing her power into a single point. Before aiming it at the oncoming assailant, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

A brilliant beam of green light pierced the darkness of early morning. Colliding with Sen midair, holding her in place and keeping her from coming down as it burned into her. The beasts body was starting to glow brighter, the protective aura building in force as she tried to fight through the beam and smash her foe. Her roars of anger getting louder with every second, the very ground Kale stood on was starting to crumble.

"Gnnngh! C-Come ON!" She was struggling, burning all the power she had to try to keep the beast from coming down on her.

"Hang on!" Kale's head whipped around, spotting an injured Caulifla landing nearby. She only had use of one arm, the other hanging limp at her side. "We've got this!" Charging her power into one hand, she unleashed her own energy blast. Smaller by comparison to Kale's, but even a little bit was enough to lesson her burden. "Raise your power higher! Don't let her hit the ground!" She shouted over the roar of raging energy.

Sen's explosive rage in the sky above was waning, fighting against the torrent of power seemed to be having an effect. But what finally broke her, came in the form a tall figure appearing above the great beast. With her so preoccupied in attacking the saiyans, Sen was wide open. Hit finally made his move, attacking her back, trying to pierce her defense and that dense hide with a barrage of punches meant to target her vital organs. The assassin searching desperately for a weak spot.

Her shielding broke, the attacks to her exposed back tipping the scales in the girls favor. As their beams finally made direct impact, shaking the heavens with a mighty explosion and launching the beast further away. Where she crashed into the harsh, cold black mountainside of another slope. As silence filled the landscape, Caulifla collapsed on her butt, panting heavily.

"Caulifla!" Kale raced over to her as quickly as she could. "Are you okay? You arm looks hurt..."

"I think its broken," She answered, wincing in pain. "But, I think we got her."

"I struck every single one of her massive vital organs," Hit chimed in, hovering down slowly. He looked pretty rough, but not nearly as bad as Cabba had been. "A few dozen times... If that didn't put her down-"

"Then we call Lord Champa?" Caulifla suggested with a chuckle. "Come on, if that didn't do it, nothing in this universe could do it right?"

"Perhaps..." Hit replied, eyes drifting to the horizon, the moon finally disappearing beyond the rim. "If she is alive, I am curious to see how she reacts now that the moon is gone..."

"What do you mean?" Kale questioned.

"I... Have a theory, on this explosive power." He explained, eyes drifting to the crater. "I had her dead to rights, stopped her heart... And then she stared up at the moon, and transformed."

Kale started to power down, letting herself relax for the moment. "The moon, that's so strange, I've never heard of saiyans drawing power from the moon..."

**. . .**

**A Few Minutes Earlier...**

Cabba had been guided to this place, this temple in the clouds hidden high above the Earth. His stolen ship touching down just a few minutes after he'd started flying. He limped down the ramp, wincing in pain with every step that he took while searching for the source of the voice. Stepping out onto the tiled surface, he collapsed to his knees. The sound of footsteps the only thing that could make him lift his head.

"You've arrived, good." Greeted by a what appeared to be a human, standing much taller than Cabba. He wore an outfit similar to that of the Universe 7 fighters, with baggy green pants and a sash wrapping up over his left shoulder. He was bald, with a long golden dragon tattoo wrapping around much of his upper body as well as seven small circular tattoos on his head. "I am the one who watches the world below, and protects both the lookout, and... Formerly, the Dragon Balls of Earth." He explained, placing a hand on Cabba's head, quickly he'd start to feel his wounds being healed, stamina restored. "I am one with the world and its life, I am the avatar of this planets Shenron." He added, helping Cabba to his feet. "You may call me Shen, the Dragon Sage."

Cabba stood up fully, looking up at the muscular young man. "That is uh... Quite an introduction." He replied nervously, "I'm Cabba, from Planet Sadala... But you already know why I was sent here right?"

"No, not the details," He shook his head, waving for Cabba to follow as they proceeded towards the temple entrance. "Only that you were with Sen when she awakened her power once again..."

"So this _is_ what happened before," Cabba noted, "That's how the Earth was destroyed... You knew it would happen, why didn't you stop her?"

"I tried," He answered quickly, "There is much you need to understand about our world, the Demon she killed was one half of our Guardian... He never told her, in an effort to save the world from the Demon's terror, knowing she might not be able to stop him otherwise." But he simply shook his head, "When the Demon was slain, so was our Guardian... With him gone our Dragon Balls are inert and I am bound to this place." He explained grimly.

Cabba had more questions, as he followed behind him. "Okay, but the planet was revived months ago, why did it take this long for her to go off again?"

"We discovered many years ago, that Sen's terrible power comes from the full moon... When she first transformed, luckily at the time we were able to subdue her by removing her tail."

"So her deformity- er... I mean her tail," Cabba nodded as they entered the temple, and began moving deeper, going down several sets of stairs. "That's the key?"

"It was, but she grows it back... Startlingly quick," He explained, "Besides, removing the tail caused great pain... And we did consider her our friend." Shen sighed heavily, shaking his head. "When she came too, she had no recollection of the events, so we decided not to tell her... But as you can see that backfired terribly."

"I think that's putting it lightly..."

"When our world was revived I tried to keep her here," He went on, "But, eventually she questioned my motives, what happened, why she couldn't remember anything... She left, tried to find some of her friends in the human world... But most people remembered the horror, and her face as they died..." That part in particular confused him, its not like the Great Ape looked anything like Sen. "She was shunned by society, the people she once saved... When she started tracking down her old trail, following her remaining memories, I feared history would repeat itself." Before he stopped at the entrance to another room. "But now you're here... We must stop her before she reaches the next stage of her transformation."

"What do you mean the next stage?" Cabba repeated, "So there's more than the giant ape? What could be worse than this?"

"I fear we are running out of time and you'll find out." He replied, shaking his head before they entered a dark, dusty room. At the far end, there was a teapot with a small cup beside it. "There... The Ultra Divine Water."

Right, he'd mentioned that before. "So what exactly is this water? Some kind of enhancer?"

"In a manner of speaking..." He replied, stroking his chin. "It has mystical properties, it can enhance your strength far beyond your current limitations... However, you must have a good heart, if you are found wanting... The water will kill you."

"What!?" Cabba exclaimed, stepping back. "Wait, hold on... This water could kill me and you still want me to drink it? How do we even know if it works!?"

"It works," Shen answered calmly. "I was once no stronger than the average human warrior... But I survived the Ultra Divine Water, and my powers grew to a level I thought unreachable." He assured, "But, the choice is yours... Take the risk, or let this planet die once again."

Cabba swallowed nervously, staring at the water as Shen poured a glass. It looked just like any plain old water, but still... There had to be something to this right? Maybe Shen was lying, he couldn't sense any power coming from him at all... He took a step closer, before he felt something else. A massive spike in power, so far away but it felt like the energy was breathing down his neck. He froze up, looking towards the door.

"N-No way... That can't be-"

"We are out of time," Shen cut him off, eyes narrowing. "Your only options now are fight, or flee." He stated sharply, "Tell me, man from the stars, what kind of Warrior are you?"

Dammit, aiming for his pride, Shen was playing dirty. But Cabba wouldn't hold it against him, this was the fate of his entire planet they were talking about here. Stepping up, he grabbed the cup, "A true warrior doesn't run... Or abandon his allies." He took a deep breath, before downing the entire glass in one gulp.

**. . .**

However...

Partaking in Divinity would not go unnoticed.

"Aaah... I do so love these sugary drinks the Earthlings produce," Proclaimed Champa, as he finished off another soda can. Tossing it to a nearby pile. "We'll need to get more soon... Hey, Vados? What are you staring at?" He questioned, noticing her gaze focused on nothing but the vast sky above them.

"Oh... Nothing, Lord Champa," She assured, putting on a smile. "You want to go to Earth, you say?"

"Yes, right now! Those drinks got me in the mood for something tasty!"

"Very well, let's go to Earth." The Angel nodded, "I am sure it will be an interesting time..."

* * *

**. . .**

**Part Four**

**Clash of Wills**

**. . .**

Sen's entire body was burning, every muscle screaming in pain as she shrunk back to her base form. But even as the maddening pain coursed through her body, she found herself looking up to the horizon from her crater, watching as the moon began to disappear over the edge. Her heart was racing, head pounding, while the frigid cold bit and stung her nude body.

Even more so, this power, great and terrible swelled within her. She felt like it couldn't be contained, like it would explode at any minute. She couldn't control it, she could only release the energy. Throwing back her head, Sen unleashed a scream of pain and anger. As the power exploded around her body, tearing apart what remained of the mountain, as a pillar of light reached up into the sky above parting any clouds that remained. The light flashing between various colors, before finally turning a deep shade of red.

A distance away, Kale, Caulifla and Hit watched in awe. Her screams reaching them, and the force of her power felt through the trembling earth. They saw a silhouette through the storm of power, a woman with wild hair and broad shoulders. The pillar of power began to fade, and they could see her there. Her body still appeared mostly human, but was covered in blood red fur, steam seething around her. That wild mane a lighter shade, glimmering in the morning light as she stepped out over the craters edge.

Hit released a heavy sigh, "I don't suppose you girls brought the Potara?"

Caulifla laughed nervously, "I mean, we _did_, but I think our chances are still pretty good!"

"I guess we're about to find out." Kale nodded, bracing herself as Sen lifted off the ground. "Here she comes!"

**. . . **

Cabba's body felt like it was on fire, he'd doubled over holding his stomach after downing the Ultra Divine Water. Like he'd drank acid, his insides twisting and screaming in pain. He wanted to cry out, but no words could escape his clenched throat. Falling to his knees, breathing haggard, he felt like he was dying, more pain than he'd ever been through in his life. He felt like any moment he would finally give in, collapse and die here where he'd be forgotten.

He'd never see Sadala again, he'd never get the chance to show his Master the saiyan homeworld.

He'd failed in his mission, and Lord Champa would not be pleased.

And the others, they'd probably be killed...

All because he fai-

"NO!"

"Hmm?" Shen quirked an eyebrow, watching as Cabba grit his teeth. He could feel the power fluctuating around him, as his hair flickered between black and gold.

"I-I won't!" Cabba began to force himself up, fists clenched so tight with white knuckle rage. "Wh-What kind of a saiyan... Gets killed by SOME STUPID WATER!?" His power began to skyrocket, energy exploding as he released a mighty roar. The building around him was starting to crack, Shen himself forced to step back. His anger exploded, his frustrations unleashed, so sick and tired of his own weakness. He wouldn't give in, not now when it mattered most, not again.

But just as soon as the explosion of power came, it vanished. Cabba's arms went slack, and he leaned forward, eyes closing as an incredible sensation of calmness overcame his anger. The pain disappeared in an instant, Cabba felt completely at peace inside. Drawing in a deep breath, and releasing it slowly as a gust of wind was unleashed from his body.

"It is finished." Shen spoke finally.

When his eyes opened, Cabba stared down at his hands. "Wh-What!?" Surrounded by a crimson, fiery aura. His power felt so strange, his senses enhanced he could feel energy all across the galaxy. "This is... Just like Goku and Vegeta..." He muttered, remembering seeing similar energy during the Tournament of Power. "Wait," He looked to Shen, suddenly able to sense the incredible power inside of him, where he hadn't felt anything before. "This energy, its Divine isn't it?"

To which the Dragon Sage chuckled, "Well, it is the Ultra _Divine _Water." Before he shook his head, "Yes, the Divine water imbues one who survives it with Divine Energy, a great and terrible power... However I was not expecting such a transformation, it may have something to do with your saiyan nature..."

Cabba nodded slowly, looking down at his hands once more before turning to the doorway. "I can feel her, Sen's power is still massive... But, she's so angry... And in pain."

Shen gave a grim nod, "Yes, once the hero of our world turned monster by birthright... Time to set her free."

He made it sound so easy, "You think I can do it?"

"I think we won't know if you keep standing around here waiting."

"Point taken, I guess I'm off..."

To what might be the hardest battle of his life.

**. . .**

"HRAAAGH!" Caulifla only just barely got her arm up in time to block the incoming lariat, but even so the impact sent her smashing into the nearest mountainside. Before Sen turned on Kale who was racing in to help, a sphere of emerald energy in her palm she tried to slam it into the primal super saiyan at point blank range. "Hnngh!" She grabbed Kale's hand head on, causing the orb to explode between while her grip on Kale's hand tightened.

She turned swiftly, smashing Kale into the harsh rocky terrain, over and over slamming her into the earth. Her screams ringing out as she was beaten down, her already dwindling resistance crumbling as every impact jarred her senses and left her stunned. Before finally Sen let her go, smashing Kale into the unforgiving stone and leaving her a tattered heap.

"Haaah... Haaah..." Sen was panting hotly, starting to walk away from the mess she'd created. Her body sparking with energy, as she cringed in pain. "Gnnngh! Hnnngh! AAAAAGH!" Screaming out before a massive explosion erupted from her form, it nearly consumed to the two saiyans but at the last second they vanished from the area.

Both powered down, unable to maintain super saiyan anymore, Caulifla looked up to her savior. "Hit, nice save..." She managed, struggling to move as blood ran from her forehead and down her broken arm. "Not sure... It'll make much of a difference though."

Hit wasn't looking too good either, his long armor in tatters, "Maybe not, we need to pull back and regroup... Once Cabba is healed, and we've rested, the four of us can try again." Though overall he was in better condition than the rest thanks to his time skip abilities.

Kale sat up weakly, looking out over the massive crater left in the wake of Sen's explosion. Spanning almost a mile, leveling much of the area. "Yeah, but how much of this planet will even be left by then?"

"Wait, what's that?" Caulifla pointed out, spotting a red light flying across the sky towards the center of the crater. "That aura... It can't be-"

"Is that Goku?" Hit interrupted, narrowing his eyes. "Impossible, how did he get here?"

"No, that's not Goku," Kale replied, noting the size as he landed near the center. "I-I think that's Cabba!"

"Did he bring the ship back with the Potara?"

"Doesn't look like it."

"DAMMIT!"

**. . .**

He'd seen the explosion from miles away, as he soared across the planets surface racing towards his target. Cabba could feel how much faster he'd become, speed raising even higher than his power had. He'd need to keep that in mind, as he neared his target. The saiyan warrior began to lower to the ground, near the center of the massive crater she'd created. He spotted her hovering above the ground, body changed and covered in that red fur.

He understood everything now, as he stared across the way at the once passive woman. _"So this is the power of a Primal Saiyan." _Before he felt something else. "Hmm," His eyes darted to the east, he could sense the others. "Good, they're still alive..." Before returning his focus to Sen, "I don't know if you can hear me, or if you even remember who I am-"

"HAAAAAGH!" She screamed at him, lunging forward and trying to throw a brutal punch.

Cabba ducked beneath her swing, catching her by the wrist with his newfound speed. Pivoting, he threw her across the ruined earth. "But... I won't back down, and I'm not going to regret anything that happens now." Sen was already on her feet, releasing a pained scream at Cabba, her power continuing to burn bright and fluctuate wildly. "Even so... I can't ignore that ugly roar."

This entire experience had been... Well, for Cabba personally it was an emotional roller coaster. Paralyzed with confusion, indecision, from the moment he met her. After seeing her power, he feared he'd screwed up in not doing his job. That maybe murdering Sen was the lesser of two evils, but that was _still _evil right? Now, everything felt so clear, was this what having godly power felt like? Clarity, resolve? He wanted to stop her, but he wanted to save her too. All he'd heard since learning about Sen, was that she'd been the hero of her own story... She didn't deserve to just be cut down.

"AAAAGH!" Sen released another harrowing scream, the earth beneath her shattering and starting to lift into the air around them. Before she launched off one foot, blasting towards him as the earth behind her exploded.

She threw one fist forward, Cabba met her knuckle to knuckle with his own. But in the split second he made contact, he could feel the difference in their strength. And pivoted, rolling off the blow while springing into the air as she stumbled past him. Raising both hands before he condensed an orb of raw ki between his palms. It tried to swell and overflow several times, wind howling around him as it shrunk back down over and over. "Lets see what this God Power can do!" Before firing off the orb, just as Sen turned to face him.

The blast struck her in the chest, but rather than explode on impact it began to drive her across the ground. Cabba weaving his hands up through the air, controlling the orb and forcing it to rise carrying the wild saiyan high above the earth. "HAAAAGH!" She struggled against his pull, before the orb finally detonated. Unleashing a mighty blast that lit up the sky, clearing any remaining clouds and shaking the earth below.

When the smoke began to clear, Cabba stared up at her. The burning aura around her body had faded slightly, and burns were clear all over her body. "Finally, dealing some real damage..." He muttered.

But just as soon as her aura had dwindled, with a violent scream the burning light was back. Engulfing her body, igniting the sky and making it appear as though the heavens were burning. Before bots of wild energy came crashing down on the world below, blood red lightning sundering the earth, closing in rapidly on Cabba for the most part but plenty still bombarded the surrounding landscape with reckless abandon.

But the fledgling saiyan God saw a clear path through the chaos, crouching low and supercharging his energy before he took off into the maelstrom. Flying clear through the bolts that were raining down, closing the gap between them rapidly with one fist drawn back. "That's ENOUGH!" Slamming it into her jaw, causing Sen's head to snap back before he delivered a barrage of high speed blows to her chest and stomach. She tried to counter, reaching forward to grab him but Cabba cleared her grasp just barely. Swinging around behind her, hands raised high above his head, "HRAAAAGH!" Delivering a brutal sledgehammer, one that sent her crashing down to the broken earth below.

She didn't stay down for long, crashing into the earth and almost immediately exploding back out. Racing towards her assailant at high speed, "AAAAGH!" She screamed, mouth wide open before a beam of light erupted from within, firing into the sky as he effortlessly dodged the attack. Cabba closed the gap on her, aura raging as they clashed above the earth.

In the distance, the other fighters watched on. Hit analyzing their battle, while Caulifla enjoyed the spectacle. "Since when can Cabba do this!? I am gonna pulverize that jerk when this is over!"

"He's so strong," Kale added, ignoring her dear friends outrage. "He's actually a match for her."

"No," Hit corrected swiftly, "Cabba is holding his own, but there is a difference in their power." He explained, looking down at them both. "This primal saiyan, her power is raw and uncontrolled, brute force enough to resist even my deadliest assassination attacks through sheer willpower... But Cabba is faster, more precise... He isn't unleashing all his power at once, he's hitting with maximum force at key moments, breaking down her defenses and trying to wear her out." His eyes drifted back towards the heavens where they clashed, "This battle will be decided by one thing... Whether or not her body gives out, before Cabba's newfound God Power's leave him."

Caulifla looked at him for a moment, before narrowing her eyes. "Dammit... So we might still be screwed?"

"Maybe... But for now, we can only watch and wait." He shrugged, taking a seat on one flat piece of stone.

Kale frowned, looking between her comrades. "Well... I choose to believe that he can do this."

The saiyan grudge match was escalating, their battle carrying them across the landscape as they smashed through mountains and ice sheets on the fringes of an arctic still recovering from her rampage. Sen attacked like a wild beast, swinging with uncontrolled punches at her smaller foe. But Cabba ducked beneath her arms, knocking one aside with a precision jab to create his opening. Before driving an elbow right into her ribs, causing Sen to double over in pain.

"Sorry Sen, this is gonna hurt!" He shouted, energy already charging between his hands, "Galick CANNON!" Releasing his signature purple energy beam into her chest at point blank, the attack flaring brighter with red god ki pouring into it. He blasted Sen across the ground, burying her in a massive trench cut through the earth by his incredible power. Cabba looked at his hands, they felt almost numb from sheer force he was releasing. _"My body... Its still adjusting to this new power."_

"Hnnngh..." His eyes darted back up to the trench, climbing out of the dirt and panting for breath. Blood trickled from the burns on her exposed chest. Her breathing was haggard, she winced in pain. "Hrrnnngh... C-Cabba..." She growled lowly, her glowing red eyes burning into him.

She recognized him! "Sen? Sen! Yeah, its me," He called out to her, "You need to try and calm down, regain control!" Desperately trying to reach her. "What happened before doesn't have to happen again!"

"Gngh!" But just bringing up the memory sent her spiraling. Her power exploded, just like before, a dome of light erupted from her body spreading fast across the area and consuming everything. "AAAAAGH!" Cabba had to take flight to evade the blast, rising high above it as wind billowed all around him.

Bolts of light were firing off from within, the dome itself shrinking rapidly as the energy was expelled. Dotting the landscape for miles around with craters as the explosive bolts rained down. Cabba narrowed his eyes, finding a path through the storm and diving down. Weaving through the unrelenting assault, "I won't let you destroy this planet again!" But didn't even notice, the lights around his own body fading completely. Sen however noticed his oncoming attack, and wasn't about to let him get away with another free shot.

Cabba was taken completely off guard, as she ducked beneath his flyby kick. He landed on his feet, sliding as he turned to face her but the Beast was already hot on his heels. He was going to spring off the ground and take flight, but just before he could launch Sen slammed one foot into the earth. Causing the sundered earth beneath their feet to start crumbling, throwing off Cabba's attempted launch. And as Sen lunged forward, he was staring down the barrel of a heavy handed punch.

_"No way I can dodge this!" _He realized, gritting his teeth and charging energy into one hand. _"Have to counter attack!"_

A concussive blast shook the area as her fist slammed into her jaw, at the exact moment of impact however he unleashed an explosive wave from his right hand directly into her chest hammering in the previous injury. Both warriors were sent flying in opposite directions, Cabba slamming into the edge of the crater just beneath a mountain, while Sen tumbled through the dirt.

Cabba winced in pain, slowly pushing himself up. As he did so though, he realized his aura was gone. His body had returned to normal! "No, no dammit!" He grit his teeth in frustration, punching the ground beneath him.

Sen was already back on her feet, rasping for breath as she spotted her target. "HRAAAAAGH! CabbAAAAAAAA!" She screamed, hands lighting up as she released a barrage of energy bolts towards him. Unlike her previous attacks that had been so wild and untamed, this one was direct.

Cabba brought up both arms, trying to defend himself and create an energy barrier. Only half succeeding, as blasts struck both his shield and the surrounding mountainside. He was desperately trying to endure the assault, but the impact was shaking the terrain around him, tearing up the already damaged mountains and causing a landslide. Stones were falling from above, slamming into his unstable barrier, threatening to crush him if his defenses faltered.

When the rocks came down, burying him in the rubble, Sen finally stopped her barrage. Arms burning, hands steaming and her own aura dwindling. She panted heavily, head throbbing. She grit her teeth, grabbing her head with both hands, "Hnnngh! C-Cabba... No..." She muttered, struggling through the chaos in her own mind. But as her power dwindled, things were becoming more clear. She was starting to remember it all, what she'd done before, and what she'd just done to the person trying to help her. "N-Not... Again..." Struggling to hold it all back, "It's happening... AGAIN!" Her aura erupting around her, a violent burst of the final sparks her exhausted body could muster.

But as she struggled to control herself, the earth began to tremble. Her eyes darted back up to the pile of rubble, as lights began to pierce through the cracks. Golden beams in the early morning light. Before the entire mound was blown away with a roaring upheaval, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Armor in tatters, muscles bulging and covered in shallow wounds, Cabba stood burning with golden aura. "I'm not done yet! I'M STILL STANDING!" Taking off, flying straight at her with reckless abandon.

This power, whatever traces that were left, they called to her. Like a challenge, howling in the face of all her primal rage. Sen grit her teeth, a wide grin spreading across her lips as her heart leapt with excitement. "Hnnngh! HAAAAH!" She answered his cry, showing her fangs as she blasted forward to meet him.

From a distance, Hit's eyes widened as he watched. "Somethings wrong, Cabba's in trouble!" He exclaimed, noting the Golden Aura. "He's lost his God Power!"

The two relentless warriors slammed into one another, bashing heads and recoiling as the split skin of their foreheads trickled blood down their faces. Before landing on their heels, digging in and unloading on one another. "AAAAAAGH!" Screaming in unison as they met, knuckle to knuckle, trading blow for blow desperately trying to beat the other into submission.

Before Cabba ducked low, swinging up and hammering her jaw with brutal force. Enough to send her flying sky high, "HAAAAAH!" Blasting off right after her, just as Sen righted herself he slammed headfirst into her ribs.

"GAH!" She gasped out, blood flying from her mouth. Before she brought up both arms, delivering a sledgehammer to his back. Enough to knock him away, but the young saiyan warrior resisted falling to the ground below.

"I won't fall again! Not until this is over!" He roared crossing the distance with her, Sen threw a heavy handed punch that he took right to the jaw. "Hnnngh!" But Cabba held his ground, grabbing her by the wrist and starting to spin around. When he let go, she was sent smashing through a nearby mountaintop.

"HRAAAGH!" Flying right back out, she wrapped both arms around Cabba pinning him to her chest. Slamming her head against his one final time, before spiraling downward towards the ground attempting to smash him through it with her. But Cabba wasn't just going to let that happen, gathering all the energy he could muster, his body started to glow brighter.

Just before they both hit the ground, a blinding light erupted from Cabba. Followed quickly by a thunderous explosion, blanketing the area with fire and smoke in the wake of a terrible blast. Shattering the earth just before impact, kicking up so much dust it was impossible to tell if either of them were still standing. But as the dust began to settle, there was only silence...

"..." Caulifla waited with baited breath, "Do you think it's finally over?"

Kale was scanning the field with her eyes, "I don't know, I can't see either of them!"

"I don't sense either of their energies," Hit added, "Its possible they are both dead."

But a noise sounded in the distance, faint at first. But it quickly became louder. "AaaaAAAGH!" As Cabba broke free of a rubble pile at one end of the crater, punching his way free. "SEN!" His super saiyan hair was gone, reduced to his base form.

As if to answer, another pile of rubble was toppled as the primal saiyan stepped out. Her hair had reverted from its burning red to the same color of brown her tail had been. "Gaaah! CABBA!"

Kale sweatdropped, "They just clawed their way out of the rubble with their bare hands..."

"These two are insane!" Caulifla added, "I love it!"

Hit sighed heavily, shaking his head. "I swear, no matter what universe, you saiyans are relentless..."

"AAAAAAGH!" Both saiyans charged one another, no flight or power boosting, just running across the hundred yards that separated them both. Both drawing back one fist, with whatever tiny spec of energy they had remaining in the tank. "HRAAAAAGH!"

Kale and Caulifla both winced, "Ooooh!"

As Sen and Cabba absolutely leveled each other with a punch to the face. Cabba's upward punch hitting Sen right in and mouth, and her downward swing slamming Cabba's nose. But following the blows, both warriors finally collapsed. Falling back onto the ground, completely spent and rasping for breath as a final silence fell over the ruined landscape.

Hit finally got up from his seat. "Now, it's over."

Cabba couldn't even move his body, staring up at the sky. He didn't have a single bit of power left inside of him, and considering the lack of shouting he had to assume Sen was down as well. "H-Hey... Sen? Can you hear me?"

Her own breathing hitched for a moment, "... C-Cabba... You... Brought me back..."

He released a short, pained laugh. "Y-Yeah, I guess I did..."

"... I'm sorry..." She rasped out, "Hurt you... And your friends... Would have destroyed... Everything, again."

"But you didn't," He replied quickly, "So don't worry about it..."

"Cabba!" He couldn't turn his head, but he recognized the voice of Caulifla, and could hear multiple sets of footsteps as they approached. "Hey cool you're alive."

"Nice to see you too." He rolled his eyes as they came into view. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah we're good," She waved him off, despite having a broken arm. "Compared to you anyways..."

Kale looked over at Sen, frowning deeply. "So she's... Still alive, and not going berserk anymore?"

"For now... Anyways..." Sen muttered a response, startling Kale. "I-I'm sorry... Attacked you..." Her voice was hoarse, likely from all the screaming.

Kale managed to put aside her reservations and smiled lightly, kneeling down beside her. "It's okay, I know what it's like to have an uncontrollable power..."

"Plus you were totally awesome!" Caulifla added, looking between them. "Both of you! That was crazy! Man I wish we hadn't left the Potara on the ship Cabba _stole_ or Kefla would have TOTALLY been in on that action!"

Sen blinked, "Don't understand... Any of that..."

Earning a small laugh from Cabba, "Ignore her, Caulifla is just punch drunk..." Before he registered the slower footsteps of the assassin. His purple face coming into view as he stood over the downed saiyan warrior. "Hey... Hit."

"Cabba," He began, looking him in the eye. "You know what I have to do."

"Don't!" He barked at him, trying to sit up but his body just wouldn't move. "She's not a threat anymore, don't kill her!"

"Come on Hit!" Caulifla argued, "Since when does a super powered badass like this just show up? You can't just kill her!"

But he shook his head, "I was hired to kill her, and you really want to defend her after everything you just saw?" He scoffed, "As far as I'm concerned, we got lucky... Next time, a planet might not be so lucky."

Kale huffed, crossing her arms. "I think you're just mad she resisted all your assassination attacks..."

Making him sweat a little, "Tch, as if I'd be so petty..."

"He's right..." All eyes turning to Sen as she spoke. "I-I am... Dangerous... And... Destroyed this planet, killed... Billions..." Staring up into the morning sky, stars still fading into nothing above. "Must... Must be held... Responsible..."

A silence followed, Cabba finding it hard to argue if Sen herself was willing to let it happen. Not that anyone was in a condition to stop Hit anyways, he'd taken the least damage out of all of them. Hit walked over to her, standing over the fur covered saiyan, examining her for a moment before lifting a single fist. Ready to aim that heart stopping blow at her chest.

"And how exactly do you intend to take responsibility if you're dead?" The new voice was a woman's, one they all recognized. Heads whipping around to see the robed form of Vados, descending on the scene alongside the God of Destruction. "Sounds to me like dying would be a better way to _deny _responsibility for your actions."

"Wh-Who are... You?" Sen questioned confused.

"This is the God of Destruction for our Universe," Caulifla explained, "Champa, the chubby cat, and his uh... Attendant, Angle thing, Vados."

Sen stared up at the new arrivals. "Both ... Powerful... Angel, very pretty..."

Causing Vados to laugh lightly, "Oh why thank you~!"

Cabba could feel the death stare the Destroyed was giving Caulifla in the mean time. "Who the HELL are you calling Chubby!?"

"How long have you two been here?" Kale questioned curiously, quickly trying to shift focus.

"Eh? Since about the point where Cabba showed up with his new power." The purple cat shrugged casually. "Decided to sit back and watch the fireworks."

"And what splendid fireworks they were!" Vados chimed in with a giggle.

"Do you intend to stop me, Lord Champa?" Hit questioned finally, looking towards the God.

"You're damn right I do!" He barked suddenly, "You remember what happened at the Tournament of Power right? We were literally erased! I'm not banking my survival on another Universe being nice enough to revive everyone," He scoffed, shaking his head. "No, I want this one! _And_ Cabba!" He added, pointing to him as well. "Beerus thinks he's so much better with those Saiyan's doing all the fighting for him... Well I'll take a couple of students myself and beat him next time!" Champa declared triumphantly.

"St-Students?" Cabba repeated. "Hold on, what?"

"You should feel honored," Vados smirked, stepping over and using her staff to quickly mend the wounds of those around her. Patching up both Sen and Cabba, "To be trained by someone like myself or Lord Champa is a rare privilege."

Hit sighed heavily, shaking his head as he began walking away. "Then I guess I'm finished here."

Sen sat up slowly, taking the time to examine her new fur covered body. "This... Is bad idea... Don't want to get stronger, too strong already."

To which Champa laughed, "Too strong? No such thing! And if you get out of hand I'll just destroy you myself! Simple as that!" The helpful and reassuring voice as always.

"I'm starting to think we don't have much choice," Cabba sighed heavily, "The price of getting God power, I guess..." His eyes drifting over to Sen as he stood up. Before he smiled faintly, "Well, either way I want to help Sen control her power, and get stronger so I can make my Master proud... So I'm in." Offering the primal saiyan a hand, "How about it? Want to learn to control your power?"

She looked up at him, smiling faintly and nodding slowly. "Yes... Still want to help..." Taking his hand, letting him pull her up. "Let's fight, again... Together."

Cabba nodded eagerly, "Definitely."

"Hey!" Caulifla suddenly barked at them all. "What about me and Kale!? Where's our special training! We basically carried the team in the Tournament, come on!"

Vados laughed lightly, "Perhaps we could pencil you into the schedule, if you learn to show a bit more manners..."

"Well that's not gonna happen." Cabba teased, "Not anytime soon anyways..."

A fledgling God, and primal warrior, taken on as students for the God of Destruction. New paths opened, and maybe more hidden dangers with the revived planet Earth. But for now, in the wake of such a hard fought battle, there was peace...

* * *

**Aaaaaand there we have it!**

**Before anyone gets ornery, yeah I know there are plot holes lol I didn't write this for an airtight plot of longwinded storyline XD **

**I just had an itch that needed scratching, whether or not this continues at all is pretty much up in the air. I may get the desire again to make a big crazy fight with these characters and add another ridiculously long chapter to this so I'll leave it open.**

**I did have an idea for this Universe's majin buu... But that's for another time.**

**If you enjoyed, tell me what you think! If not, well you probably didn't read this far anyways...**

**Anyways, have a nice day! And sorry for throwing this brick of text at you :D**


End file.
